No Where To Run
by Aoi Tenma
Summary: It's all over...You can never escape the darkness, No matter what you do. *Completed* Final Chapter: Himegoto
1. Running away

Before you read, please, I'm warning you now that if you think this story is too cruel, don't bother reading. So, I don't wanna have any flames cuz remember, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
And yes, there will be couplings but....It's not going to turn out like you expect.  
  
**************************************  
  
Yoh looked at the strange shadow that appears to be in the form of a woman. His left shoulder is bleeding badly, as he points his sword to the strange mysterious evil that has appeared out of no where. The whole place was torn apart, the streets were cracked up & strange mist appeared...Hao was beside him, bruised up with his head bleeding but still standing with his spirit in the form of the sword.  
  
"Kuso...."  
  
He swore under his hard breathing. The sight around them wasn't really pleasant at all. Marion was still clutching unto her Chuck, lifeless. While Kanna was holding Matilda, the shadow was attacking Matilda & Kanna tried to push her out of the way, but neither of them survived....  
  
"Mina..."  
  
Yoh said, grieved. His own companions were also some wiped away, Ryu lay dead while he was trying to reach his wooden sword, Tamao has dipped in a pool of blood that is her own, with Konchi & Ponchi next to her while Iron maiden Jeanne, has her whole body beatten & bruised. Yoh attacked the shadow with Hao, but the shadow just blasted them away....More injured than ever, Hao looked at the shadow who chuckled.  
  
"Hao, do you know who I have in my hands...?"  
  
She said, with an evil smile. She held up what seems to be a young boy....  
  
"Opacho..!!!"  
  
Hao cried, horrified at the young innocent boy's breathless body. The strange shadow threw Opacho towards Hao, where he caught him. Hao bit his lips in anger that his whole companions were wiped out.... The shadow started attacking them again, this time, there was no escape for Hao. Yoh jumped out of the way, but instead of fighting back, this time he runs...  
  
"There is no escape"  
  
The shadow said again, laughing. Yoh ran fast, not looking back & the shadow is now out of his sight. He stopped for a moment to catch his breathing, when he notices around him were all the X-Laws, piled unto eacg other.  
  
"Yoh-san...."  
  
Yoh heard a familiar voice, he looked next to his feet where Marco is, he was still alive but he was unrecognised, his glasses were missing & he closed his left eye from the blood pouring from his head, his clothes were torned up.  
  
"Marco-san! Don't move!! I'm going to get you out of here!"  
  
"No...Need....Jus...t...go....sa...ve.....your....self....."  
  
With those last words, Marco closed his eyes slowly for an eternal sleep. Yoh punched the floor for his helplessness, & ran away to a small alleyway where he met up with Lyserg, Manta & Elli from the Lily5.  
  
"What about everybody?"  
  
Yoh asked. Elli explained that Sherona & the others fought as best as they could, but the shadow woman just wiped them out easily, she was the only one who survived.  
  
"I'm supposed to wait for Marco here with misstress Jeanne....But he hasn't showed up..."  
  
Lyserg said, clutching unto his broken arm. Yoh told him about Marco & Jeanne, but Lyserg didn't want to believe that he, is the only survivor of the X-Laws....  
  
"Jeanne....I didn't even get a chance to tell her...."  
  
Lyserg's eyes water as Elli calmed him. Manta told Yoh that he got separated from the others from the explosion, & now he doesn't know where the others are.  
  
"How did this happen...? I thought that calling upon the great spirit is a good thing, but...."  
  
"Yoh-kun....Wait a minute, what happened to Amidabaru?"  
  
"That so-called great spirit sucked up everyones' spirit, Shamash, Fire spirit, &....Amidabaru..."  
  
Yoh explained sadly. Just then, a silhoutte appeared, Lyserg, Yoh & Elli prepared a fighting stance, but it was only Anna.  
  
"Anna....I'm so glad it's--"  
  
Yoh was horrified when his fiancee fell into his arms, with a stab mark on her back.  
  
"ANNA!!"  
  
************TO BE CONTINUED************************************  
  
Demon Angel: I am so cruel. Anyway, please review, NO FLAMES!! 


	2. Demise

Waaaii!! Back with another chapter! Sorry it took a while, I upgraded my computer & all my files got wiped out....-_-;; Thanks for the reviews! One chapter & already I got 11 reviews!! Oh, sorry for the spelling error on Amidamaru, I gotta get an ear check up -_-;;  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"ANNA!!"  
  
Yoh shouted as his fiancée fell into his arms. Anna clung unto Yoh's shirt in pain & murmured something, but she wasn't too clear. Everyone then ran inside a store where Elli treats Anna & Lyserg's broken arm with the medical supplies she can use inside the abandoned store, while Yoh & Manta barricades the place & nails the door & windows with nails & anything they could find. After they were finished Elli bandaged Yoh's bleeding arm & he sat right next to his Anna.  
  
"She's unconscious, but she'll live since she hasn't lost too much blood that time..."  
  
Elli explained. Yoh holds up Anna's hands to his cheeks when everyone heard a crash & a familiar evil laugh outside the store, Yoh stood up in fear.  
  
"She found us?!"  
  
Manta said, horrified. But he was wrong.....  
  
"Ha ha ha....You think this puppet of yours could defeat me?"  
  
The black shadow said. Yoh & the others with him stayed quiet in horror as another familiar voice was heard...  
  
"Eliza!! Kuso....SHINE!!" (A/N: No, not light shine, shine as in 'die!!')  
  
"Faust! Don't!"  
  
Three voices were heard outside, Faust's, Chocolove & the evil spirit's. More crashes & screams were heard for a few minutes & then......  
  
Silence.....No more were heard from Faust & Chocolove, but the evil shadow's terrifying laugh.  
  
"Faust san....Chocolove....."  
  
Yoh murmured as his knees collapsed....Yet more companions lost. He couldn't believe it....One moment you summon the great spirit, then it turns out you've just released an evil sealed demon....  
  
MEANWHILE........  
  
"Ren-kun...I'm scared...."  
  
"Don't worry Pilica, I swear I'll protect you"  
  
Ren said, reassuring Pilica in his arms as they were hiding behind the broken walls of the blown houses. More blasts occured & Ren held Pilica tighter, protecting her from the terrible attack. After a few seconds of calmness, Pilica looked around to find that Horohoro wasn't with Ren like the last time everyone was together.  
  
"Ren-kun....Onichan & Ko--"  
  
Ren shook his head in grief. Pilica cried as she realized what Ren meant & dug her head deeper into Ren's chest. Until the evil shadow showed up again after her triumph in the other two shamans' demise.  
  
"Pilica....Run...."  
  
Ren whispered to her as he gets into his fighting stance with his weapon.  
  
(If only Bason was here....)  
  
He thought to himself. Pilica shook her head & cried harder, she wasn't about to lose anyone else important to her.  
  
"Hnn....Are you going to fight me on your own, boy?"  
  
She asked, with her usual eerie smile. Ren just glared at her, & signals Pilica to run. Pilica was about to say something but Ren interrupted her by telling her to go.  
  
"Mou....Yamette, Pilica, I'll distract her & that should give you a chance to run...."  
  
"Demmo...."  
  
"HAYAKU IKE!!"  
  
He shouted. Pilica jumped back a bit, but starts to run fast, not looking back no matter what screams she heard or crashes that occured behind her....No matter who was sacrificing his life for her.....  
  
"Ren-kun....A....Aishiteru...."  
  
BACK AT THE STORE.....  
  
Anna began gaining her conscious slowly, to find a worried look of Yoh's looking down on her. She tried to sit up but the pain from the stab was just too much so Yoh pushed her back gently to the small cushion he found from the store.  
  
"Are you okay, Anna?"  
  
Yoh asked gently. She nodded weakly, Yoh sighed & began to search for something to eat for everyone. Meanwhile, Lyserg was sleeping against the counter & Elli began checking on the barricades & nailed doors & windows with Manta helping her out. Just soon enough, a silhouette appears to have walked by the store...  
  
"She's here!!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Don't you just loooove suspense? And HA! Anna's not dead yet!! :3  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! I KILLED FAUST-SAMA!! NOOOOOO!!!! *Cough**Cough* Yeah....Well, sorry to Mizu-chan & Ana Carolina for killing Horohoro....(Oh no, I'm gonna lose reviews...T-T)  
  
And also, along with next chapter I'll be changing the title to "No where to run", so make sure you don't get mixed up. Why am I killing the characters? I dunno.....So called inspiration I guess..... ^.^;;By the way, I hope I made it clear enough on who killed everyone, otherwise I'll try to be more detailed next chapter. A flashback maybe? You decide!! 


	3. Ren's End

*Still dizzy from from getting shaken by a reviewer* H-e-e-l-l-o-o-o- o.....Everyone, well! Here's the chapter!! By the way, I know Hao said he is stronger than the great spirit itself in the anime, but...I prefer if there was an even more stronger power then Hao but I couldn't come up with any original destroyer to do my bidding (He heh) so Ta-da!! *Drum roll* The winner is the great spirit!! XD  
  
And please don't cry people, I'll hold a funeral for our beloved Horo2x & Ren (There's a biiig surprise on Ren in this chapter) ...And...And...*Cries* WAAAHH!! FAUST SAMA TOO!! HUAAAA!!! *Cough* I'm really a big fan of Faust-sama, weird but it IS sweet the way he wants to revive his dead wife no matter what...*Admiration sigh*  
  
How it will turn out? Well....There is a slight twist in the end...BUT HA!! I'm not telling you!  
  
Well, hope that answers some your reviews, here's the story.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"She's here!!"  
  
Manta said, scared. Everyone stood up with a nervous look & began preparing for the worst, but...  
  
"Anou...Is anyone in here?"  
  
Pilica's voice was heard. Everyone sighed with relief & the boys began undoing some part of the nails that was bolted to the door so she could enter. It was a little tiring, but if it's for the sake of another survivor it was worth it. Pilica entered & the boys began re-nailing the door again & apoligized for the trouble she caused them. Silence was in the room for a few seconds when Elli finally began to speak.  
  
"What does she want from us? She appeared all of a sudden & started killing everyone....What does she accomplish by doing that?"  
  
"Power"  
  
Anna replied her. Everyone looked at the Itako as she began to explain.  
  
"She is called a Demon Angel, an angel of destruction & death....Her goal is to destroy, & making humans have eternal life so they would not die & serve her forever except for Shamans, she intends to wipe them out completely since she was sealed by one herself...But, there was only one seal & now she can't be defeated anymore..."  
  
"How did you...Know?"  
  
"Before she I was hurt, she smiled evilly & said whom she was, then a black knife appeared all of a sudden & stabbed me even though no one was using it"  
  
Another moment of silence occured....The usual grin on Yoh's face was lost, Lyserg's smile was wiped, Elli's cheeryness fades, Manta's usual quirkiness also was gone & Pilica's commanding acts just weren't there.....Even Anna's bossy ways was missed.  
  
An hour later, they began eating with what they could find in the store quietly, couldn't bring up any good subjects to talk about...Anna lay asleep again after finishing her bread, because of the stab pain.  
  
BACK WITH REN  
  
"Impudent human....Sad, he is trying so hard to survive...."  
  
The evil spirit laughed evilly, & began forming a black ball of energy & shot it at Ren! Blood-bathed & badly injured, Ren dodged it but even doing that still injured him more. The evil spirit began making more of those black attacks, Ren still dodged them all but has now lost his left arm. Holding his weapon with his remaining hand, he began attacking her again & slashed right through her body, but it did not do her any harm & she healed herself.  
  
He has been fighting the spirit for the last 2 hours, he's lasting WAY longer than any of the other shamans, & this kind of bugs the evil spirit. But, later on she began enjoying it instead....Disgusted by her trademark smile & laugh, he began attacking her again, not to defeat her....But to give the others more time since he knew very well that he can never defeat her.  
  
"Interesting....How about being one of my minions, human? You have good talent in you"  
  
"Shi ne, kijin!!"  
  
He attacked her again but didn't get her. It was like a matador & a bull....She just get out of his attack's way. Not pleased with Ren's 'answer', she decided to end it....The young Chinese Shaman with his head, stomach, leg & chopped arm bleeding, began to get a blurry vision....The only thing he can see now is a strange black dot, getting bigger, getting towards him, it was the black ball of energy....He closed his eyes & relaxed himself, as the ball of energy was shooting closer & closer to him and....  
  
"That takes care of that Shaman"  
  
The evil spirit said, smiling evilly again.  
  
"Now, for the rest of the mortals"  
  
*********************TO BE CONTINUED*************************************************  
  
Me: He heh. I know I'm suuuch a pushover....I realize that the characters had some OOC-ness, but hey! What if YOU one day had an evil deranged spirit after your life? Anyway, to Eileen, I think that it could be a good idea, but this fic I'm writing here comes from the bottom of my sadistic & cruel mind, so that seal part is all I could write....Gommennasai.  
  
By the way, I'd really like to thank Joruri-soma for giving me an idea flash!! He heh. It was either me or the evil spirit who killed everyone, so I decided to make them both :3 (For some reason I like making this face)  
  
As for why I killed Horo2x? i HAD to plot it out that way for the RenxPilica part...Remember, it's a horror/romance fic.  
  
Yes, I know I'm very cruel, deranged, sadistic, evil & bad authoress, but that's why everyone loves me! ^-^  
  
Ren: I think that just makes them more scared of you instead.  
  
Me: Shikashi Ren-chan!! You did afterall died a significant & brave death!!  
  
Ren: -_-;; You've been killing & torturing too much....WAY too much. 


	4. Himegoto

Back with another chapter!! Lets' go!!  
  
-  
  
The remaining shamans kept their guards ready, sensing something was coming nearer...Something evil...  
  
"I think you all know who she is..."  
  
Yoh said, with an angry, yet nervous tone. The others nodded as they began to be prepared, with their broken weapons. Soon enough, the store exploded & everyone jumped out safely, but Anna was now more injured than ever. Yoh ran to her, & laid her against a shard of wall & faces off the Demon Angel.  
  
"Nice to meet you again, Asakura Yoh..."  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask how you knew my name"  
  
He replied her, with an angry glare locked on his eyes. He began preparing a fighting position with his sword, with everyone ready to back him up. The whole place then turned into a black, empty atmosphere, as the dark demon spirit casted a thunder spell on the surviving shamans. Elli didn't manage to escape, & lay there, burned to a coal coloured corpse.  
  
"Elli!!!"  
  
Pilica shouted while taking care of Anna with Manta. Lyserg gritted his teeth together hard, & attacked the spirit, but only to be blasted away by an unseen barrier.  
  
"Pathetic mortals....Why don't you just accept your end & stay still already?"  
  
She said, with her eyes evilly mad wide & a huge evil grin that shows her sharp teeth. She laughed like a deranged maniac at the sight of everyone breathing hard, looking at her with a mix of emotions of fear, anger & grief.  
  
"KILL YOU!!"  
  
Yoh shouted, as he began attacking the spirit again. The others joined in the attack.  
  
"I don't understand, why are you destroying everything?!"  
  
Pilica asked the evil spirit. The Demon Angel's smile began to fade, & gives a glare to the young female shaman as she answers:  
  
"I exist for one purpose only, to destroy. Don't you understand? Life fears death, but lives only to die. It all starts with anxiety. Anxiety becomes fear, fear leads to anger & anger leads to destruction....& As you know, destruction leads to death....The theory is undeniable....That's why I'm here, to restore everything to what it was once....Darkness, where the humans will serve it for eternity, where humans will no longer fear death, & lives to serve me.That's what this world is in need for....So just accept your destiny.....Foolish creatures"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Yoh shouted back at her. He had a furious glare more angry than before, as he stood up blood-bathed.  
  
"You're wrong....As long as we have the will to live, death will be nothing but an end of our journey....But, that journey will never end as long as we have hope! So even is we live to die, it won't matter!!"  
  
"Interesting words, mortal. But, that will not stop me from leading this world to what I want it to be"  
  
She replied him, giving an evil grin as she began to summon a power....  
  
"Grand Final!"  
  
She shouted, then all of a sudden, a million black meteors started raining down on Yoh! Stunned, he couldn't move to avoid the attack & stared in fear as he watches the meteors coming closer when....  
  
"ANNAAAA!!!!"  
  
Anna ran in front of Yoh, & opened her arms to protect him. The meteorites gladly accepted the sacrifice & rained down on her, making her more blooded as crimson liquids of life began to drip away from her body. Yoh caught her as she fell, & began feeling tears run down his face.  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"ANNA!! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Shut...up....Do...you really think....I....Was...going to let.....you...take that attack...against....your will....?"  
  
She said, with her usual coldness back, as if provoking Yoh. She then slowly closed her eyes & drifted to sleep...a lasting sleep...  
  
"Anna...."  
  
He said, clutching his loved one harder into his arms. He let go of her & rested her lifeless body into the ground, & began to attack the spirit again. She blasted him away with a furious mass of energy she casted, banging Yoh & the others to a broken wall.  
  
"Kuso...."  
  
Lyserg swore. He began attacking the spirit with Yoh, while Manta hid behind the shard of wall with Pilica, watching the two fighting shamans. For a moment, the Demon Angel stopped her reign of attacks on the two boys, & looked at Pilica & Manta. Yoh began to feel an eerieness as he realise what the spirit's about to do.  
  
"Pilica!!! Manta!! RUN!!"  
  
Too late. She casted a black thunder as before, resulting Pilica & Manta's body to become an unidentified piece of dead bodies, like Elli.  
  
"Yoh...Let's go"  
  
Lyserg said, gritting his teeth in anger & fury as he looks at Demon Angel with an aurora of flame with Yoh. The evil spirit responded this by casting another spell, where a dark aurora began to surround them & an explosionous blast began heading for them! Lyserg managed to dodge it, but it came much more quicker towards Yoh. Seeing this, Lyserg pushed Yoh out of harm's way, but....  
  
"Lyserg! Not you too!!"  
  
"Nice...fighting....wit..h....you....Yoh...."  
  
He said, as he collapses to the ground. It was an unbelievable sight....Dead bodies of your loved ones lying everywhere, blood painting the ground, & an evil spirit getting her way into an unwanted destiny. Yoh once again attacked her, & slashed her to find it was only an illusion as she appears behind him with the word Yoh will last hear....  
  
"Die"  
  
THE END  
  
-  
  
Well? How was it? Please review & tell me!! By the way, next chapter is my shout outs to my reviewers, thanks guys!! 


	5. Arigatou, minnasan!

Well, here's my shout outs to my reviewers!!  
  
(Sum)1= You're welcome. Huh? O.o;  
  
Opacho_the_Chibi= Hao: What? You're still alive??  
  
Me: Uh, Hao? It's a reviewer, not the Opacho that's with you....-_-;; Anyway, don't you just love twists in stories?^_^ Thnx for reviewing!!  
  
Ren-Tao: :3  
  
RuByMoOn17: Well, there's the last chapter...Whaddya think?  
  
Joruri Soma: He heh....Thanks again for the idea flash!! ~-^ By the way, I'll be waiting for the next chapter on "I didn't do it", update or else I'm suing you! I'm warning you, my lawyer's a High-leveled Harvard graduate!!XD  
  
Lady Miko: Actually, that was all I could write about....Cuz I've already planned out on what will happen in the end. By the way, Anna's been a bit of an OOC after finding out you're her loyal fa--*Gets strangled by Anna*  
  
Anna & Demon Angel: *Fights in dust cloud*  
  
Demon Angel: What's your problem, woman??  
  
Anna: ://( *Continues trying to kill with a very red blush on face*  
  
Kawaai Kokkei Tsuita no Neko: Err-rr-rr...O-o-k-k-ka-a-y-y...@-@ Very interesting? Good story? He heh, Thanks!! And yes...Ren has died a significant death & shall not be forgotten.XD  
  
Ren: -_-;;  
  
Me: By the way, shaking evil authoresses is not a good hobby! :P  
  
Eileen: Thank you too, sorry I couldn't write too much on it tho I really appreciate the idea. ^-^  
  
Mizu-chan= To kill....Or not to kill....That is the question....XD & You have just found out the answer!  
  
Kibichan: :3 :3 :3 :3 Well....~_^  
  
Kaori= Evil cow laugh? He he heh...YES!! SADISTIC IS GOOD!!--Err--BAD!! BUT GOOD!!.....I know, I don't make sense either ^_^;;  
  
Hao: Don't we all....  
  
Mikino: *Innocent face* Meee? A psychopath?  
  
SK Crew: She is so right.  
  
Me: You guys stay out of this -_-+;;  
  
Lyserg chan!: Ooops...Sorry... Don't you just hate the authoress who killed the characters...?:3 Well, thank you very much for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it!  
  
Itako Anna Asakura: Thanks for your review! Well, I tried keeping it as long as possible, but in ended up like this instead....Gommen. ^^;;  
  
Vx Tao Ren Xv: Me killing off everyone is cool? You psychopath!!XD  
  
Yoh: As if you don't think the same -_-;;  
  
Me: *Glares* Well, are you still working on 'Revenge, deceit, & snowcones'? I thought it was hilarilous! I'd like you to please update on that!  
  
Ana Carolina: Wai! Thanks for the review, sorry about killing Horo-chan though...  
  
Kageto: Well, your suspense is over....& the winner is....(Insert killer's name here) ^_^ Can you guess?  
  
Anna-18: * Sad backround music* Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...Sorry for killing Anna-sama, but I hope you enjoyed the ficcy!!  
  
Neko no miko: Yep. He's dead. _;;  
  
Loppy-chan: Hey! Thanks for the review!! I know...It's really cruel....But who would've thought a lot of people liked this kind of story! O.o;;  
  
_____________________________  
  
Is that everyone? Well, I'll see ya guys on my next SK fic: 'Who The Hell Are You?'  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
